


Buried in The Pages

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blaine: Likely to mutter "kids these days" under his breath, Canon Divergent, Ditto to Yen Sid and Mickey, Donald: Good at something else besides healing, Goofy: Just along for the ride, KH Union X speculations, KH3 canon divergence, Sora: Likely to metaphorically bursts into flames if he has to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: The knowledge of old and new will surely converge, but as far as I know, it's been like that since the beginning of time.





	Buried in The Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one thing to say. I made this before the story-line of BH6 was revealed, so I'm cheating a bit on the timing of Sora's arrival in the world.  
> Also, I just needed one of many reasons on where the Leaders would live in what world given their current personalities. (Well...that and the JP update, which is working in my favor!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The tinkling bell seemed a bit out of place to the futuristic world we landed in. And even with all the technology we had to absorb that's even greater than the Gummi Ship, this room is by far the most overwhelming thing ever.

Somehow, in the megacity of San Fransokyo, I ended up in a library.

 

Though my studies have anything to say about my academic standing, this would surely knock me unconscious with pure irony.

Needless to say, it was a peaceful air, even if the chairs and tables littered about were scarcely filled by three, maybe four people.

"Slow day, I suppose..." Even my whisper seemed to echo through the catacombs of tomes, possibly disturbing the spirits dwelling within.

A desk of polished wood caught my eye, more so the 'Back in 10' sign next to the bin of checkout slips.

 

Well...it's not like it's gonna be easy either way, even if there was a librarian on duty. More or less, it was the perfect time to delve deeper in, favoring brief glances for the readers absorbed in the text in front of them, exploring their own worlds of literature.

As if I had the mental capacity for such a feat either way...

 

However, the creaking of a chair already caught my attention, the perpetrator pressing down the novella filled with that mumbo-jumbo "Japanese" I've seen everywhere.

 

"You know, the boss'll be gone for a while, but I've always seen people step out the door the second they see the notice. You need help with somethin'?"

"-Um...yeah." I could only answer, now seeing his surprisingly full attention towards me; "Wonder if there's anything on...magic?"

 

I could feel my cheeks start to flare slightly, wondering over and over why the topic itself was so strange in this metropolis of metal, electricity, robots, just anything the imagination could think of. 

Hey, Hiro thought I was bonkers the first time I told him I could do actual magic. Who knows how much crazier I would sound for anyone else?

 

"No problem."

"Huh?" A calm smile played on his lips as he stood to face me, completely eye-level and all.

"Since you asked me, I know this place like the back of my hand. If you will follow me, good sir!"

 

And just like that, we were weaving to and fro the massive shelves, watching his gaze shift from the trail of tomes to plucking books off the rows themselves; thick and thin balancing in the crook of his arms in no time.

 

"So...while we're here, mind telling me your name?" He didn't even look behind himself, keeping in time with my footfalls through the silence.

"Right! The name's Sora, it's really nice of you helping me here."

"Sure thing. It's Blaine Yoake by the way."

 

A quick hum made its way as we circumvented the halls to the very lounge we were before, his findings making a solid thump as they rested on the familiar table.

"Alright, now that part one's done, let the fun begin shall we?" They were quickly lined up, their covers blaring out the titles in bold, pronouncing letters.

...Some of them I can read, that is.

 

"Pick whatever you want kid, I won't judge."

"Hm...Well," I made due work to shoving the majority aside; "it's not like I'll understand this overnight, you know?"

Blaine made no comment back, just grunting behind his hand as a handful of novels were left, simple parlor tricks and a strange book with a heart symbol on the front.

 

Not like they would help me fight the Heartless. What's that supposed to accomplish, surprise them with glitter?

Nevertheless, I took the latter, hearing the spine gently creak to read the jumble of words a—

Oh...

 

"Find something interesting?" His indifference startled me back to reality, nearly fumbling on the worn pages.

"-Oh, uh...Yeah."

"You wanna have it?"

 

A grin came uninvited, "Of course! Then can I—"

"Nope, not yet."

It died, instantaneously, and I began to feel my joy deflate slightly.

 

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. Do you have any idea how a library works?" 

Oh yeah, of course I do...This is so stupid to say  _otherwise_. 

Still, I followed his word, returning to the desk where that pesky sign was removed. 

 

"Hold on...You didn't say you work here." 

"Well, I was taking my break. I thought you were smart enough to put the pieces together." He nonchalantly smirked, fiddling through some stray papers; "Never mind that, let's just hope you know what to do." 

Finally, with a few checks and dashes on some forms, he took out one of the slips from the pile; resting a pointer finger and thumb to a strange metal square fixed onto the paper. A soft whirring noise filled the air and a flicker of light danced along his fingertips. As fast as it appeared, it was gone, with Blaine slipping the paper under an unknown page with a slight grin.

 

"Fancy meeting you, Sora. I hope you come back soon."

"Thanks!"

 

~

 

"Hey Sora, whatcha got there?" Of course, once I got back to my friends in the Gummi Ship, Goofy took to attention the hefty book set awkwardly on my lap.

"It's just a book I'm borrowing, just something for the road. And can you believe it, it's something I actually understand here!"

 

Nevertheless, Donald gave an unwilling frown, "You sure it's not fishy in any way?"

"What do you mean by that? Besides it looking a bit old, that's about it. You think it's magic, like Winnie the Pooh's story?" It was strange at first glance, and even if it's a children's book, exploring the Hundred Acre Woods was a wonderful surprise.

 

"Maybe we should ask Master Yen Sid about this." 

"I guess so...Let's go!" 

 

~

 

However, once we got back to the Tower with the stories of the other worlds and a mysterious book in our grasp, Yen Sid's reaction was more than intriguing.  

 

“If this book does possess magic, it appears to be quite formidable.” And even if Donald’s theory was correct, he sent a whimsical stare to me; “Care to explain how you received it, Sora?”

“Well...I only know so much. There's this guy that works in a library, his name’s Blaine Yoake, and he lives in San Fransokyo.” 

Now that I think about it...He looks a lot like that guy from Radiant Garden... 

 

“I see...” With nothing else to say, the old wizard opened the book once again, preferably at the impromptu bookmark, and his eyes widened a fraction more.

 

"It can't be..." 

"-What? What is it?" I nearly pulled myself over the table, even if it was rude. Still, I never saw Yen Sid this shocked before.  

However, even if I could barely read it upside-down, there was something clearly wrong. 

 

"Wh- They're fading away!" Truth be told, portions of the pages were vanishing from sight, practically turning into a clean slate. 

With quick thinking, Yen Sid waved his arms over the tome, sparkles of magic surrounding it as the spell-

 

A terrible flash of light engulfed the room, causing all of us to cry out in fright.

 

~~ 

 

A flicker of light easily caught the corner of my eye, lazily blinking in a steady interval. For now, even if I was the only one inside, I tried so hard to not laugh like crazy.

It's not even an entire day...Oh well, I better make sure my other skills aren't too rusty.

With nothing else on my mind to object, with one of many chips and a flick of a wrist, a tiny hologram was projected in front of me.

 

"What is _that?_ " Sora uneasily noted, staring straight into the screen.

Maybe I should've asked if he was a techno-geek...And it looks like I got the answer.

A slight laugh escaped, letting me observe my unwilling audience.

 

"I guess you're not that great with books, huh?"

 

~~

 

The tiny cube hovered eerily above the blank pages, holding the chilling atmosphere despite my otherwise petrified mind. 

"What is _that?_ " I tried watching it on every side, as if it might disappear the second I looked away.

Then...there was a laugh. 

 

_'I guess you're not that great with books, huh?'_  

"-Ah!" I jumped back, though the same was for my friends as well; "Blaine!? What are y-" 

_'Seriously kid, relax. What have I ever done to you?'_  

 

To make matters worse, a familiar voice and the banging of the study door brought us back to reality.

"Master, are you alright!? I saw a flash, a-" 

"Your Majesty!"  

 

The mouse King slightly eased, "Oh gosh, what are you guys doin' here?" 

_'Isn't this a surprise?'_ Blaine sounded almost at awe;  _'It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty...well, not really face-to-face.'_

Now it was his turn to be confused, staring right at the talking cube with a puzzling gaze.

 

"Oh, um...Who said that?"

"That's Blaine, and we're trying to solve this broken book he gave me."

 

_'There's a reason why it's "broken", and you should be lucky that I placed those seals before you were mindlessly throwing magic on it.'_

"Seals...?" I didn't see him put any magic on it...

_'Try putting your noggin to good use, kid. You saw me put them on in the first place.'_

 

Finally, and painfully enough, it clicked in place.

"It was the bookmark!? But h-"

_'The magic of technology, thank you very much!'_ I could practically imagine his grin by now;  _'Don't worry, as long as you're not on my bad side, I'm a pretty fun guy to hang out with.'_

"But how is this your _good side!?_ "

 

Another chuckle threatened to come, but he swiftly calmed himself. 

_'Let me make this as simple as possible, then you can fill in the rest. I'm not that much of an extrovert like you, and I enjoy my own company. But just like me, this book holds more than meets the eye. And just like now, I'm putting aside the nitty-gritty secret junk for later. Besides, there's no reason to butt into someone's personal space, huh?'_  

"Yeah, I guess..." I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms in thought.  

 

_'Tell you what...whenever you're done acting like a hero, stop by my place so we can talk. See you soon...'_  

Just like that, the cube flickered out of existence, this unknown magic slamming the book shut as well. 

 

~

 

Even if the worlds were in trouble, I had more conflicting emotions battling my mind right now.  

"Welcome back, kid. I knew you'd come back in one piece." Leaning against one of the tables, he looked eerily menacing as the sunlight hid his eyes. 

Now that I think about it...why does the place look bigger than before?  

"Alright now, what's up with this crummy book?" Donald grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

"Now that's just rude..." He, in turn, frowned, heedlessly grabbing the tome from my hands; "Although, I should've figured out why I put it on the shelves...maybe my brain wasn't catching up."

Still, while he was humming the thought to himself, we were running on short fuses.

 

"So _is_ it special?"

"Of course it is, just like the rest of my collection. It may not look like much, but I'm more of a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to knowledge. From here and there, you know I got something in store."

Then, it all came together.

 

"...Even the other worlds?"

"Bingo." There was a snap, and our jaws dropped, just watching the looming bookcase bend down to his height, not letting a single novel slip out.

 

"I've done a lot of traveling back in the day, so you could say I had that same fire burning in my heart." With a creepily calm smile, he scanned the rows that awaited him; "Olympus, Enchanted Dominion, the worlds of Dark, Light, and everything in between. Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure to have it. And believe me, you have no idea how many people wanted to buy _that_ book... 'It holds the mystical dark-arts' they say? As if...not for all the munny in the worlds."

 

Now, this was just making my head hurt...does that mean he- 

"So, now that that's out of the way, let me ask you a little question. _Hypothetically speaking_ , if someone gives you a book that holds all the secrets of the worlds, and with the current situation you're in, what would you plan on using the information for?" 

 

Tethering me back to reality, I started to put together the answer in mind. 

"If it means anything now, I want to use it to stop the War. I can save all the worlds that fallen to Darkness and let the people who have fallen as well go back to their normal lives. I want everyone to be happy, and if a book like that has all the information I need, that just seems too good to be true." 

 

His eyes widened a fraction, though the sense of surprise was crystal clear. 

"You're pretty optimistic, Sora...Still, if it's too good to be true, you better not hope on it working in your favor." And so, he replaced the tomes in hand, as well as holding onto the mystical one tight; "So before you go doing anything stupid, I'll put this somewhere safe for later. If you can give me a more plausible reason, that might change my mind."

"So...you're not going to help us, huh?" 

"Not exactly. Really kid, what was the one thing I told you? Think before you leap, nothing's going to go your way if you don't think of a plan beforehand. And believe me, fighting on a lame leg does _not_ go well...I've only done that once, but look at how far I've come when I learned from my mistakes." 

 

So he had the experience...does that really mean he's a Key- 

"Now then, I'm sure you're super busy, just like me. The working world gives no rest to the wicked, you know...I'll be here if you need me."

Still, on such an uneasy note, he led us all out to the city before, that familiar bell drowned out by the ambient noise of metal and light. 

 

But now I know, that in the unlikeliest of places, I might have managed to stumble upon another Key after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> "-Blaine! Blaine!" I charged to the desk, practically winded from running a marathon; "There's Heartless everywhere...Please, you need to help us!"
> 
> The Keyblade wielder, unfortunately enough, said nothing to ease my situation. With a mug of coffee in one hand and a book in another, he took a quick sip, and finally met my eyes.
> 
> "Nice glasses, kid."  
> "-Did you not listen to me!? They're destroying the city, you need to _help _us!"__
> 
> However, he sent me an annoyed glare.   
> "I can't do that, bud, not while I'm on the job." He waved to his "patrons" seated quietly around, and even if they were moved to different locations, I could now recognize them as his "magic tricks"; "I may know the moves and the tricks, but I'm not playing your game."  
>    
> "But-"  
> "Don't worry about me, you got the hero business in the bag. You can do it, I believe in you!"  
> If it wasn't that sarcastic, I would've taken that as a compliment.
> 
> "Alright~, whatever you say, Mom."  
> "That's the spirit, now go out there and make me proud."
> 
> ~~  
>    
> Even as the familiar bell signaled Sora's leave, I couldn't help but let a snicker loose.  
> "You got a long way to go, kid." With a smidgen of magic, the veil was removed from the Book; "Still, I never expected the predictions to be this amusing."
> 
> No matter how long that fateful day has been, even if it was erased from the hearts of the past, there was no telling what the future will hold.  
> And even with all the books in the worlds, no one has the time to read them all...
> 
> "Still, whatever's on your mind, Sora...You got my vote."


End file.
